Bread
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: A stupid pressumption leading to a very favorable consequence! Enjoy! YujiXShana


_My greatest enemy is not among those whom I have fought. No, they were never the nightmares that haunted me, nor the wounds that have weakened me. _

_My greatest enemy has been hiding under my nose all this time. I was too stupid to notice._

_The melon bread…_

_Oh yes, the seemingly harmless piece of bread, ready to distract the girl your love from your presence. She'd gobble one instead of talking to you. She'd eat a lot of it so you won't get to share your food with her. She'd carry a whole bag of it so you can't hold her hand while walking. She'd even have it as a subject for discussion instead of you finally confessing your love to her._

_Darn melon bread! When are you going to run out and leave my Shana to me, huh? Haven't she have enough of you yet? Aren't you going to lose your effect on her yet? What kind of sorcery did that evil manufacturer place on you to make my Shana love you more than me, huh?_

_But no, I won't let that happen… Shana, I love her too much to let a pastry get in the way of our relationship._

_And so I am ending it tonight… we'll see, little melon bread. We'll see if you have what it takes to be chosen over me. We'll see…_

* * *

Shana was getting restless… melon bread after taking a nice cold bath in a hot Sunday evening would be heavenly. She took the bath, and there's the melon bread in the middle of the table, placed by Yuji, who, much to her displeasure told her not to eat it for a while. It was a bit of a torture, but Yuji looked really serious, so…

"Um, Yuji, are we going to eat that or are we just going to stare at it? Because, you see, with it removed from its wrapper, it will eventually lose its crisp and eating it won't be as enjoyable as it would've been if we eat it sooner, so…"

"Shana!"

"Wha-what? Geez, you startled me…"

Indeed she was. But who wouldn't after several minutes of silence? Anyway, Yuji finally convinced himself to put a start on it before she can no longer sustain her temperance.

"Choose, Shana: me, or the melon bread?"

Shana tilted her pretty little head in confusion with a "Huh?", and there was a chorused "awww, how cute…" of the odience in the background.

"It's me or the melon bread, Shana. It won't be any other way."

"Are you kidding me, Yuji? That's a very sill thing to-"

"I'm serious, Shana!"

Alastor couldn't even express how stupid he felt at that time. Nevertheless, it seems the boy's putting his jealousy in the wrong places and thus putting Shana in a dilemma. She adores melon bread, but she wouldn't want to hurt Yuji's feelings.

The girl rested her head on her palm and stared blankly at Yuji. Said boy was struggling not to pinch those rosy cheeks of hers. But who was he kidding, the blush itself was already overpowering him.

"Hmm…"

It frightened Yuji that Shana was even considering the bread over him. He was about to intervene in her discernment on one of the most important cases in the universe, but stopped himself, thinking that it should be her choice alone.

She's taking too long, that's beginning to be a factor also. At that rate, he's bound to let lose that things he wanted to do to her face. Temptation never goes away so long as the object is starring at you at point blank.

"Shan-mpf!!"

"I got it!" cried the adorable flame haze with glee, that is, after plunging the melon bread on Yuji's half open mouth which was attempting to utter something.

It surprised Yuji to the point of stillness. Whatever Shana did, her choice wasn't clear in it, and he is still dissatisfied.

That is, until Shana began nibbling on the melon bread's crust, eventually reaching soft, tasty core which she loves after the crispy covering. The taste was different, she thought. After a few seconds of reflection, she has reached a conclusion. Slowly she crawled on all fours to have a closer reach on that melon bread.

Yuji couldn't complain because of the sudden smile Shana gave him. Then she continued the consummation of the desired delicacy.

It was humiliating, Yuji thought, to be used as a medium by the enemy. That act of eating the melon bread in his mouth probably meant he has lost, and this is simply a slap on the face. It was saddening for the boy, but if it for the fulfillment of Shana, and if that's what it takes to have her nice smelling body as close as this, he'd gladly offer his mouth for a platter.

Almost done- she'd probably stopped any moment now, after finishing half of the bread. But she haven't. Also, her eyes were closed, which made Yuji wonder. Regardless, her face was getting too close to his. And the melon bread was running low.

The boy was steaming with embarrassment, and unknown delight.

Shana reached the point where their lips brushed. Yuji felt this and was startled. But he didn't complain. The bread's core was soft and easy to pierce through. With that in thought, Yuji need not wonder the wiggling thing that suddenly entered his mouth. But he didn't complain.

Yuji wished it wouldn't end, that the melon bread he realized he hated will just go on materializing on his mouth to make Shana his like this.

But it was over… Shana moved back a bit. She was on all fours and was too much into the treat that she didn't noticed crawling half the way across the table.

Yuji's mouth was still open, and messy. He didn't care. He just stared at the girl licking her lips clean. Then their eyes connected, Shana looked at him with a grimaced expression, then crawled towards him again.

She gave Yuji's top lip with a clean, slow and wet lick, and then did the same to the bottom.

"That was nice! Thanks a lot Yuji! I love you!"

She gave a peck on the frozen boy's cheek than skipped outside the kitchen.

As for the said boy, it took several hours before he snapped back to reality and shouted,

"Mom! Can we order a box of melon bread?"

* * *

End of Story!

Reviews; comments or anything will be appriciated! Thanks


End file.
